gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Arena Toshinden
Battle Arena Toshinden, (translated from バトルアリーナ闘神伝, Batoru Arīna Tōshinden) also released under the title Toh Shin Den S and Nettou Toshinden is a polygonal 3D fighting game developed by Tamsoft and published by Takara, initially released in North America on September 9, 1995. The game was heralded as a "Saturn Killer" when it was initially released, and was brought over to the West by Sony Computer Entertainment America with a limited exclusivity contract, leading to it being heavily promoted as a Playstation exclusive title. Despite this, the game was ported to the Sega Saturn less than a year later as Battle Arena Toshinden Remix. The game was the earliest example of the "3D Weapons Fighter" sub-genre, which would later be popularized by games like Soul Edge and Bushido Blade. While the game was quickly overshadowed by games like Tekken, it was later ported to the PC and the Game Boy, and still received multiple sequels, beginning with Battle Arena Toshinden 2. Playable Characters * Cupido (Sega Saturn Exclusive) * Duke B. Rambert * Earthworm Jim (PC Exclusive) * Eiji Shinjo * Ellis * Fo Fai * Gaia * Kayin Amoh * Mondo * Rungo Iron * Sho Shinjo * Sofia * Uranus (Game Boy Exclusive) Gameplay Battle Arena Toshinden is the first example of a 3D weapons based fighting game, with each character being able to move in a fully 3D arena, using the shoulder buttons to dodge projectiles and move about the foreground and background. Each of the characters wields a weapon of some kind, and attack with a combination of unique basic attacks and special attacks using traditional quarter circle motions. When a character's health has been reduced to 10%, they have access to an extremely powerful Desperaton Attack. Player mobility is based around using the D-Pad to move, with double tapping a motion allowing for a quick sprint that can close distances. Blocking is performed by holding the backwards directional button, which negates all damage from basic attacks and takes only chip damage from special moves. If a player attempts to use the background shift too much, or get hit too close to the edge of the arena, they can be KO'd with a Ring Out. Plot An organization known as "The Secret Society", lead by the enigmatic and powerful Gaia, has organized a new iteration of the Battle Arena Toshinden, a fighting tournament last held years ago. Eiji Shinjo, a Japanese swordsman, travels to the Battle Arena to discover the fate of his brother, Sho Shinjo, who had participated in the previous tournament. He is joined by his good friend and rival, the Scottish fighter Kayin Amoh, who seeks revenge for the death of his father at the hands of the previous tournaments unknown champion. During the tournament, they cross paths with Rungo Iron, a miner who's family was being held by the Secret Society, Sofia, a Russian detective looking to find her lost memories, Fo Fai, a Chinese magician and murderer, Duke B. Rambert, a french warrior seeking to defeat Eiji to redeem a previous loss to the swordsman, Ellis, a dancer looking to discover the fate of her father, and Mondo, a cold ninja and servant of one of The Secret Society's rivals. Ultimately, Eiji discovered that Gaia was secretly his father, and was holding the tournament illegally. Eiji and Gaia fought, and Eiji found himself victorious, but before he could receive his rightful acclaim for winning the Battle Arena Toshinden, the rightful owners of the tournament appeared and declared the victory void, as Gaia had no right to host the fight. Reception To Be Written. Category:Games Category:Playstation Releases Category:Sega Saturn Releases Category:Nintendo Game Boy Releases Category:PC Releases Category:Fighting